


Kiss it Better

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Kiss it Better

**Title:** Kiss it Better  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/)'s challenge: Comfort  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings.  
 **Beta:** C Dumbledore  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Kiss it Better

~

“Ouch!” Harry winced, sucking his finger into his mouth.

Draco groaned mentally. Was his Auror partner trying to kill him? “What?” he snapped.

“I hate papercuts.” Harry grimaced.

“I’d avoid them, then,” Draco replied, trying to ignore Harry’s mouth in favor of his own paperwork.

“Some comfort you are,” Harry grumbled. “You could be sympathetic.”

“Shall I kiss it better?” Draco asked. Unfortunately it came out a seductive purr.

Harry’s head snapped up, and Draco’s breath caught at the look on his face. “Are you offering?” Harry asked quietly.

Draco nodded.

After that, Draco had a soft spot for papercuts.

~


End file.
